Rory In Wonderland
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: This Story Is based On Alice and Wonderland Movie but Instead of Alice in Wonderland it is Rory Hayden From Glimore Girls that Falls down the Rabbit Whole and Evey thing that happened to Alicein the movie happens to Rory instead. I hope You like
1. Chapter 1

************

************

**Rory In Wonderland **

**

* * *

**

**Notes:****  
Some characters are from Gilmore Girls and some from the movie Alice in Wonderland.  
This story stars when Rory/Alice was 6 years old.  
Also the animals in this story talks. **

**Characters  
Rory is Alice Kingsleigh  
Christopher is Charles Kingsleigh  
Lorelai is Helen Kingsleigh  
Lane is Margaret Kingsleigh **

**Lorelai 'Trix' Gilmore is Aunt Imogene  
Zack is Lowell  
Honor is Strange Woman Kisser **

**Logan is Hamish Ascot  
Mitchum is Lord Ascot  
Shira is Lady Ascot**

Kwon is Tweedledee  
Steve is Tweedledum  
Finn is Mad Hatter

**Richard is Colleague #1  
Straub is Colleague #2 **

**Stephanie is White Queen  
Emily is The Red Queen  
Tristan is Stayne - Knave of Hearts**

**Louise is Faith Chattaway  
Madeline is Fiona Chattaway **

**

* * *

****  
Chapter 1 - The Kingsleigh's Residence**

Lord Mitchum Ascot, Richard, Christopher Kingsleigh and Straub are at the Kingsleigh's residence talking business Christopher Kingsleigh is pacing telling them his idea.

Lord Mitchum Ascot says "Christopher, you have finally lost your senses."

"This venture is impossible." Richard adds

Christopher Kingsleigh says "For some" _looks at Richard_ "Gentlemen, the only way to achieve the impossible, is to believe it's possible." Christopher Kingsleigh adds

Straub says "That kind of thinking could ruin you"

"I'm willing to take that chance. Imagine trading posts in Rangoon, Bangkok, Jakarta..."Christopher Kingsleigh tells them but stops in the middle when he hears the floor boards creaks and his 6 year old daughter Rory Kingsleigh walks in.

6 year old Rory Kingsleigh is standing by the door and everyone turns towards her where she is in her pajamas', she has had the nightmare again the one where she is in wonderland.

"The nightmare again?" Christopher Kingsleigh asks and Rory Kingsleigh nods

"I won't be long" Christopher Kingsleigh tells his business partners as he walks over to his daughter Rory Kingsleigh and turns back to Lord Mitchum Ascot, Richard and Straub.

Christopher Kingsleigh walks with 6 year old Rory Kingsleigh back to her bed room.  
Rory Kingsleigh hops back in her bed and tells her father Christopher Kingsleigh about her nightmare.

"I'm falling down a dark hole, then I see strange creatures." Rory Kingsleigh tells him

"What kind of creatures?" Christopher Kingsleigh asks

"Well, there's a dodo bird, a rabbit in a waistcoat, a smiling cat" Rory Kingsleigh tells him

Christopher Kingsleigh says "I didn't know cats could smile"

"Neither did I. And there's a blue caterpillar." Rory Kingsleigh replies

"Blue caterpillar " Christopher Kingsleigh repeats

"Do you think iv'e gone round the bend?" Rory Kingsleigh asks and Christopher Kingsleigh feels her head

"I afraid so. You're mad, bonkers, of your head. But I'll tell you a secret all the best people are." Christopher Kingsleigh tells her and Rory Kingsleigh chuckles and smiles.

Christopher Kingsleigh says "It's only a dream, Rory. Nothing can harm you there. But if you get too frightened, you can always wake up. Like this." Christopher Kingsleigh pinches her arm

"Oww" Rory Kingsleigh says and chuckles with a smile.

************************

**

* * *

**

**Sorry It Is Short This Chapter But This Part Is When Rory Was Younger And It Is Short, Also Before Her Dad Dies In The Movie Alice In Wonderland. **

**

* * *

**

**Please Read And Write A Review For This Story**

****************


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Thirteen Year Later**

Lorelai Kingsleigh (Rory Kingsleigh's mum) and Rory Kingsleigh where in the carriage on their way to Lord Mitchum Ascots mansion for a party.

Lorelai Kingsleigh pushes the hair out of the 19-year-old Rory Kingsleigh's face.  
Rory is looking out the window of the carriage.

"Must we go? Doubt they'll notice if we never arrive." Rory Kingsleigh says

"They will notice." Lorelai Kingsleigh replies and she flattens out Rory's dress making sure she looks nice and notices she isn't wearing her corset.

"Where's your corset?" Lorelai Kingsleigh asks and Rory looks down and doesn't reply and Lorelai looks down under Rory's dress and notices she is wearing stockings. "And no stockings" Lorelai Kingsleigh tells her putting the dress back down.

"Im against them. " Rory Kingsleigh tell her

"But you're not properly dressed." Lorelai Kingsleigh tells her

"Who to say what is proper? What if it was agreed the 'proper' was wearing a codfish on your head? Would you wear it?" Rory Kingsleigh asks

"Rory." Lorelai Kingsleigh exclaims and blinks her eyes

"To me, a corset is like a codfish." Rory Kingsleigh says turning to look out the window again

"Please, not today." Lorelai Kingsleigh tells her

"Father would have laughed." Rory says turning to the window then a few seconds later to her mum "I'm sorry. I'm tired. I didn't sleep well last night." Rory Kingsleigh tells her

"Did you have bad dreams again?" Lorelai Kingsleigh asks

"Only one. It's always the same, ever since I can remember." Rory Kingsleigh tell her mum then asks, "Do you think that's normal? Don't most people have different dreams?"

"I don't know." Lorelai Kingsleigh tells her

Lorelai Kingsleigh takes of her necklace she is wearing and puts it around Rory Kingsleigh's neck.

"There. You're beautiful. Now can you manage a smile?" Lorelai Kingsleigh asks her daughter and Rory does a fake smile then continues to look out the window till they get there.

When they finally arrive they walk in fast Lorelai followed by Rory Kingsleigh. Then Lady Shira Ascot and Lord Mitchum Ascot walk's up to them.

"At last. We thought you'd never arrive." Lady Shira Ascot says,

"Rory, Logan is waiting to dance with you. Go. Lady Shira Ascot tells Rory and Rory walks off on the dance floor and finds Logan. Lady Shira turns back to Lorelai and says "You do realise its well past 4:00. Now everything will have to be rushed through."

"I am Sorry" Lorelai Kingsleigh tell Lady Shira Ascot and Lord Mitchum Ascot.

"Oh, never mind!" Lady Shira Ascot says and walks off to the party

Lord Mitchum Ascot and Lorelai Kingsleigh are standing there. "Forgive my wife. She's been planning this affair for over 20 years" Lord Mitchum Ascot tells her

"If only Christopher was here" Lorelai Kingsleigh says then sighs.

"My condolences. I think of your husband often. He was truly a man of vision. I hope you don't think I've taken advantages of your misfortunes. " Lord Mitchum Ascot tell Lorelai Kingsleigh as they walk

"Of course not. I'm pleased that you purchased the company." Lorelai Kingsleigh replies as they are walking then they stop

"I was a fool for not investing in his mad venture when I had the chance." Lord Mitchum Ascot tells Lorelai Kingsleigh

"Christopher though so, too." Lorelai Kingsleigh tell Lord Mitchum Ascot

Lorelai Kingsleigh joins the party and on the Dance floor Rory and Logan are dancing to the music and violins playing. They music changes and Logan Ascot takes one of Rory Kingsleigh's hands and the start another dance.

"Logan, do you ever tire of quadrille?" Rory Kingsleigh asks while they are dancing

"On the contrary. I find it invigorating." Logan Ascot tells Rory Kingsleigh as the continue dancing and while they are dancing Rory Kingsleigh laughs at something and smiles.

"Do I amuse you?" Logan Ascot asks Rory Kingsleigh looking at her from the corner of his eye

"No. I had a sudden vision of all the ladies in trousers and the men wearing dresses." Rory Kingsleigh tells Logan Ascot

"I think you'll do best to keep your visions to yourself. When in doubt, remain silent." Logan Ascot tells Rory Kingsleigh

Rory Kingsleigh and Logan Ascot continue to dance and Rory Kingsleigh is looking at the sky wondering what it would like to fly. Rory Kingsleigh is still looking at the sky when she bumps into another couple dancing.

Logan Ascot turns to the couple Rory Kingsleigh bumped and apologizes "Pardon us, sir. Miss Kingsleigh is distracted today." Logan Ascot and Rory Kingsleigh stops dancing.

"Where's your head?" Logan Ascot asks Rory Kingsleigh

"I was wondering what it would be like to fly." Rory Kingsleigh tell Logan Ascot and they stat dancing again

"Why would you spend your time thinking about such an impossible thing?" Logan Ascot asks her

"Why wouldn't I?" Rory Kingsleigh asks "My father said he sometimes believed in six impossible things before breakfast." Rory Kingsleigh tells Logan Ascot and Lady Shira Ascot is watching them dance.

"Come along" Logan Ascot says as he take Rory Kingsleigh away from the dance floor.

"Rory, meet me under the gazebo in precisely 10 minutes." Logan Ascot tells Rory Kingsleigh standing with his back straight and then he walks off and 2 twin the Chattaway sisters Louise Chattaway and Madeline Chattaway comes up to her.

"We have a secret to tell you." Louise Chattaway says,

"If you're telling me, then it's not much of a secret "Rory Kingsleigh tells them

"Perhaps we shouldn't." Madeline Chattaway says facing Louise Chattaway

"We decided we should." Louise Chattaway tells Madeline Chattaway and turns back to Rory Kingsleigh

"If we tell her, she won't be surprised." Madeline says,

"Will you be surprised?" Louise Chattaway asks Rory Kingsleigh

"Not if you tell me. But now you've brought it up, you have to." Rory Kingsleigh replies and is curious

"No, we don't." Louise Chattaway says,

"In fact, we won't." Madeline Chattaway says and both Chattaway sisters laugh and Rory Kingsleigh is starting to get annoyed

"I wonder if your mother knows that you two swim naked in the Havershims' pond." Rory Kingsleigh says,

"You wouldn't" Louise tells her

"Oh, but I would. There's your mother right now" Rory Kingsleigh replies back pointing over to where Mrs Chattaway is

Madeline Chattaway and Louise Chattaway looks over to where their mother is and Madeline Chattaway is the one to crack and she tells Rory Kingsleigh the secret.

" Logan is going to asks for your hand." Madeline Chattaway says and Lane Kingsleigh, Rory Kingsleigh's older married sister comes up behind her.

" You've ruined the surprise!" Lane Kingsleigh says to the Chattaway sisters grabbing her sister and taking her away "I could strangle them!" Lane Kingsleigh adds,

"Everyone went to so much effort to keep the secret." Lane Kingsleigh says,

"Does everyone know?" Rory Kingsleigh asks her sister Lane Kingsleigh

"It's why they've all come. This is your engagement party." Lane Kingsleigh tells her and Rory is shocked

"Logan will ask you under the gazebo. When you yes…" Lane Kingsleigh says then Rory Kingsleigh cuts her off

"But I don't know if I want to marry Logan." Rory Kingsleigh tells her sister

"Who then?" Lane Kingsleigh asks the says, "You won't do better than a lord." Rory looks over to the Gazebo where Logan is standing blowing his nose.  
"You'll soon be 20, Rory. That pretty face won't last forever. You don't want to end up like Aunt Lorelai Imogene" Lane Kingsleigh tell her and Rory Kingsleigh looks over to where her Aunt is.

"And you don't want to be a burden on Mother, do you?" Lane Kingsleigh asks

"No" Rory Kingsleigh replies

"So you'll marry Logan. You'll be as happy as I am with Zack, and your life will be perfect. It's already decided. " Lane Kingsleigh tells her and Lady Shira Ascot comes up to Rory Kingsleigh and Lane Kingsleigh

"Rory, dear." Lady Shira Ascot says

Lane Kingsleigh turns to Rory Kingsleigh and says "I'll leave you to it." and Lane Kingsleigh leaves

"Shall we take a leisurely stroll through the garden, just you and me?" Lady Shira Ascot asks and Rory Kingsleigh walks with Lady Shira Ascot and they go for a walk through the garden arms linked.

"Do you know what I've always dreaded?" Lady Shira Ascot asks

"The decline of the aristocracy?" Rory Kingsleigh asks

"Ugly grandchildren. But you're lovely. You're bound to produces little…" Lady Shira Ascot tells her then sees something that is wrong with her garden "Imbociles! The gardeners have planted white roses when I specifically asked the red." Lady Shira Ascot says

"You can always paint the roses red." Rory Kingsleigh tells her

"What an odd thing to say" Lady Shira Ascot replies "You should know my son has extremely delicate digestion." Lady Ascot tells Rory Kingsleigh and she is looking at the garden when she sees the white Rabbit run past her in the garden.

"Did you see that?" Rory Kingsleigh asks

"See what?" Lady Shira Ascot asks looking at the garden

"It's a rabbit, I think" Rory Kingsleigh says

"Nasty things. I do enjoy setting the dogs on them." Lady Shira Ascot says looking at the garden then turns back to Rory and Lady Shira Ascot says, "If you serve Logan the wrong goods, he could get a blockage."

Rory Kingsleigh hears rustling in the roses and a white rabbit run by.

Did you see it that time? Rory Kingsleigh asks looking at the garden

Lady Shira Ascot is looking at Rory Kingsleigh. "See what?" Lady Shira Ascot asks

"The rabbit" Rory Kingsleigh replies loudly

"Don't shout." Lady Shira Ascot says looking straight at Rory Kingsleigh and they stop

"Now, pay attention. Logan said you were easily distracted." Lady Shira Ascot says and they continue walking

"What was I saying?" Lady Shira Ascot asks,

"Logan has a blockage." Rory Kingsleigh replies and Rory sees the Rabbit clearly that time standing under the hedge archway

"I couldn't be more interested but you'll have to excuse me." Rory Kingsleigh tells Lady Shira Ascot then starts chasing after the rabbit and end up at the Party

Rory Kingsleigh walks over to her Aunt Lorelai Imogene and says "Aunt Lorelai Imogene" Aunt Lorelai Imogene turns around to Rory Kingsleigh

"I think I'm going mad. I keep seeing a rabbit in a waistcoat." Rory Kingsleigh tell her

"I can't be bothered with your fancy rabbit now. I'm waiting for my fiancé." Aunt Lorelai Imogene says waving her fan in her face

"You have a fiancé" Rory Kingsleigh asks

"Hmm." Aunt Lorelai Imogene replies and Rory Kingsleigh hears the rustling again

"There! Did you see it?" Rory asks her Aunt Lorelai Imogene pointing to where she sees the rabbit.

"He's a prince. But, alas, he cannot marry me unless he renounces his throne" Aunt Lorelai Imogene says,  
"It's tragic, isn't it?" Aunt Lorelai Imogene asks

"Very." Rory Kingsleigh says before she walks off.

Rory Kingsleigh is walking around when she see's her sister's husband Zach Lowell kissing a strange woman (Honor).

"Zach Lowell?" Rory Kingsleigh says

"Rory. We were just…" Zach Lowell says, "Honor's an old friend."

"I can see you're very close." Rory Kingsleigh says

"Look, you won't mention this to your sister, will you?" Zach Lowell asks walking closer to her

"I don't know, Im confused. I need time to think." Rory Kingsleigh says,

"Well, think about Lane. She'd never trust me again. You don't what to ruin her marriage do you?" Zach Lowell asks

"Me? But I'm not the one who's sneaking around behind her back." Rory Kingsleigh says backing off and Logan is standing behind her when she turns around

"There you are." Logan Ascot says.

* * *

At the Ascots gazebo Rory Kingsleigh is standing in front of Logan Ascot with everyone watching them.

Logan Ascot get down on one knee and hold Rory Kingsleigh's hands to propose to her and Logan says "Rory Kingsleigh…"

"Logan." Rory Kingsleigh says,

"What is it?" Logan Ascot asks

"You have a caterpillar on your shoulder." Rory Kingsleigh tells him and he looks

"Ew" Logan Ascot replies trying to get it off

"Don't hurt it." Rory Kingsleigh says as she removes it from his shoulder and puts it on the gazebo seat and turning back around

"You'll want to wash that finger." Logan Ascot says,

"Rory Kingsleigh, will you be my wife?" Logan Ascot asks then smiles

"Well, everyone expects me to, and you're a lord. My face wont last, and I don't want to end up like…" Rory Kingsleigh says looking around at everyone then at Aunt Lorelai Imogene then Rory Kingsleigh says "But this is happening so quickly. I…I think I."  
Rory Kingsleigh lets of Logan hands and looks around at sees the white rabbit and a ticking watch.

"I think I… I need a moment." Rory Kingsleigh says and runs off thorough the garden confusing everyone. Rory Kingsleigh chases after the rabbit.

"Hello" Rory Kingsleigh says looking down the rabbit hole and Rory Kingsleigh screams as she is falling down the rabbit hole.  
She keeps falling until she lands in wonderland.

* * *

_**I Would Like To Know What You Think Of My Story, So Please Read And Review**_

**_The Story Will Be Updated Gradually  
_****_And sorry for the delay in updating the story_**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: HIATIS

**Dear Fans / Readers**

**Sorry It's taking a while to update some stories its just I've been busy and some I am stuck for Idea**

**I am on Hiatis from the following Stories****: **  
Rory Loses her Baby  
Gilmore Girls Rory Gilmore Dream Job & Dream Guy  
Rory's 23rd Birthday  
Rory's De Ja Vu  
Gilmore Girls Twin Girls  
Gilmore Girls Double Divorce  
Rory In Wonderland

**Stories I'm Working on are as Follows: (Sometimes may take a while to get updated)  
**1. Escaping an Abusive Relationship and Moving On (Few more chapters Left at least 4 more)  
2. Letter To Logan (Several more Chapters left)

**Going to try and finish updating these stories first before trying to update the others in the order listed  
but at Moment I am working on fixing up all my current story's of the chapters that are there to improve them**

* * *

**I have a poll on my profile page Hope you Vote  
Also Cheek out my profile page for my Story Challenges.  
Thanks Fans For Your Time And Reviews**  
**Please Continue to Read My Stories**

Hope You All had a Great Xmas


End file.
